


The Birthday Cake

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Carmen RuizMerry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam are preparing things for Bilbo's birthday party. When Frodo and Sam leave to pick some strawberries Pippin and Merry give free rein to their feelings.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	The Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Feedback: !!Feedback!!  
> Story Notes:

"The birthday cake"

Merry and Pippin were preparing the food and sweets for Bilbo's birhtday party in Bag End. The cake was on the table. It was huge, made of whipped cream, chocolate, chopped almonds and fruits of the forest. Frodo and Sam had gone to pick more strawberries to decorate the cake because they didn't have enough.

"Merry, where shall I put this?" asked Pippin with a plate full of recently made cookies "There's no more place on the table."

Merry went to his side.

"We'll put the cake on the floor," he said "It occupies too much."

Pippin put the plate of cookies on a chair and helped Merry with the cake.

"Now there is plenty of room to put more things," said Merry.

They continued going to and fro carrying different things. Suddenly Pippin slipped and fell on the cake, dropping the jar of lemon juice he was carrying.

"Pippin!!", shouted Merry "Oh, no, Pip!You've ruined Bilbo's birthday cake!!"

"I'm fine, thank you very much!!" retorted Pippin a bit annoyed because Merry looked more worried for the cake than for him.

"I'm sorry, Pip," apologized Merry and he offered Pippin his hand to help him to stand up.

Pippin took it but instead of standing up he made Merry fall.

"That wasn't funny, Peregrin Took!!" grumbled Merry, full of cream.

Pippin rolled on top of Merry. A piece of cake fell on Merry's nose from Pippin's hair.

"It was," said Pippin and he ate the piece of cake on Merry's nose "Mmmm! Frodo and Sam know how to make a cake!"

Merry was looking at him kniting his brows.

"Oh, Merry, don't tell me you're angry!" purred Pippin.

"Angry? Me? What makes you think that?"

"Your frown. And that look. And that expression on your face. And that sarcastic tone of voice."

"You're very shrewd!"

"Oh, Merry, don't get angry with me. Come on, don't get angry!"

Pippin kissed him softly on his lips.

"Pippin!" protested Merry, but he had felt a flame of desire for Pippin.

"Don't be so grumpy," said Pippin kissing him again "Oh, Merry..."

Pippin kissed his neck and licked Merry's ear lobe, making him shiver.

"Mmmmm, Merry, you're full of cream... and chocolate... you're so sweet!" said Pippin, beginning to unfasten the buttons of Merry's shirt.

"Pip... Pip, Frodo and Sam will come back in any moment," said Merry.

"No, they won't. They've just left; they'll be out for a loooong time."

Pippin looked for Merry's mouth but he didn't kiss him. Instead of that he touched Merry's lips with his tongue, he played with them, he parted them but he didn't allow Merry to cover his mouth.

"Oh, Pip... Let me kiss you," asked Merry.

Pippin smiled without saying a word and took off his shirt provocatively. Merry felt more pressure in his groin. He was imprisoned between Pippin's legs. Merry caressed Pippin's belly and Pippin bent over him to kiss him deeply. Merry stroked his back, his shoulders, his arms. His skin was creamy, so creamy... He wanted him naked. He wanted to stroke his captivating body. Then Pippin broke the kiss and removed Merry's shirt. He took some cream from the cake and spread it on Merry's chest.

"Pippin..." groaned Merry.

Pippin started to kiss him and caress him with cream stained fingers. He kissed his neck, his chest. He licked the cream on his body making Merry shudder. He licked Merry's nipples and Merry arched his back with a moan, wanting more. And more he had. Pippin took off Merry's breeches, releasing his stiff cock. Pippin stroked it, making Merry gasp.

"Pippin... Oooh"

Merry pushed Pippin to caress him. He lay him down and Pippin felt the cake crushing under his back. Merry kissed him, drinking his breath and Pippin groaned, burying his fingers on Merry's back. Merry left Pippin's mouth to kiss him all the way down and when he got to his waist he removed his breeches. He stroked his hard cock and licked it and then he introduced it into his mouth, with his hands cupping Pippin's buttocks.

"Merry... Ooohh, Merry..." moaned Pippin moving his hips.

When Pippin was panting Merry stopped. The two hobbits rolled over the cake kissing and caressing each other. Their bodies were slippery because of the cream and the chocolate and their hair was full of pieces of cake but they didn't mind it. Merry took one of Pippin's hard nipples in his mouth and sucked it, with a hand playing on his belly and his navel. Pippin groaned and Merry kissed him on his mouth while stroking his nape. Pippin's hands were everywhere and Merry was getting more and more excited. Then Pippin took Merry's erect penis and stroked it with his fingertips.

"Let me do something with this, Merry," he asked "Lie on your back."

Merry obeyed and Pippin took a big piece of whipped cream and put it on Merry's cocktip.

"Pippin..."

"Ssshh. Let me finish."

He took a blackberry from the floor and put it on top of the cream, crowning Merry's stiff cock with it.

"Look. Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh, Pip!"

"It looks delicious."

Merry looked at Pippin astonished. Was he going to begin to play now, when he, Merry, was burning? Pippin ate the blackberry and then he began to lick the cream on Merry's penis slowly, very slowly, torturing him with his lips and tongue.

"Oh, Merry. It's good, so good..." said Pippin.

Soon Merry was inside Pippin's wet mouth. Pippin's tongue was moving quickly, envolving his cock, making him groan loudly. Then he began to suck the head of Merry's swollen penis. The sight of Pippin covered in chocolate and cream sucking his cocktip nearly made Merry come. Suddenly Pippin stopped and began to kiss Merry, to lick all his body, stroking him with restless hands, brushing him with his hardness. Then Merry took him in his arms, desiring him more and more, and kissed his chest, his sensitive neck. He kissed and sucked his hard nipples and Pippin's head fell backwards with a groan. Merry could feel Pippin's erect cock against him and taking it in his hand he caressed it. It was stiff and hard and its tip was wet, so wet...

"Oooh! Oh, Merry...! Merry..."

Merry let go of his penis to caress the smooth and slippery skin of his body, massaging him, making him squirm.

"You like it, don't you?" said Merry.

"Yes. Oh, yes! Ooohh! Oh, Merry, fuck me. Impale me with your cock."

Merry took Pippin by his provoking hips and drew him to his body. Pippin's legs wrapped Merry's waist, inciting him, inviting him to enter his body. Merry's penis was full of cream and he pushed it into Pippin without any effort.

"Oh, yes, oohhh!" groaned Pippin "Oh, Merry it's so big... so hard! I want it all. I want all your stiff shaft inside me... Ooohhhh... Harder... Push harder..."

Merry obeyed willingly. He got into Pippin's hole to the base of his penis and now he was brushing Pippin with his testicles. Pippin was panting, with his cheeks blushed and his eyes shining. Shameless, lustful and hot Pippin... and how much Merry loved him!

"Oh, Merry! Oh, yes, yeah... Oohhh, what a pleasure! Your cock... Oh, Merry, it's like an iron bar... Ride me, Merry... Ooohhhh! Oh, yes, fill my hole with your cock. How hard it is, Merry!"

Merry was pushing into him, groaning and panting, even more excited by his young cousin's lust. There he was, with an expression of ecstasy on his lovely face, with cream and chocolate all over his body. His penis was erect, hard and throbbing, nearly touching his flat belly because of the position. Merry would have sucked it but it was out of his reach.

"Oh, Merry! Ooohhhh. I'm hot. I'm so hot... Pierce me, Merry, fuck me. Oooohhhh, yes, yeaahhhh. You're so hard! Merry... Oh, Merry... Merry... Oooohhhhh!!"

Then Merry came inside Pippin. He felt so much pleasure that he thought he would fall senseless. Pippin was stroking his own penis. Merry liked seeing him relieving himself. Pippin had done it in his presence in more than one ocassion and Merry had enjoyed with it, but now he wanted to be the one to give him pleasure.

"Stop that," said Merry taking his hand gently.

He lay Pippin down and covered his cock with his mouth. Pippin's back arched as Merry began to suck. He was groaning uncontrollably, panting breathless and squirming until he finally came. Merry drank his seed and then he held him in his arms.

"I love you, Pip," he said.

"I love you too, Merry. Well, I worship you," said Pippin.

Merry kissed him and Pippin could taste his own salty flavour in Merry's mouth.

"...going to be amazed when they see all these strawberries! We could even prepare a...", said a voice outside. It was Sam.

"Oh, no! Frodo and Sam are back!" exclaimed Merry.

Merry and Pippin stood up but the only thing Merry could do was to cover his private parts with his shirt. Pippin didn't even try to do it. What for? When Sam opened the door he stopped speaking and stared at them stunned. Frodo, who entered after him with a basket full of strawberries was looking at them in astonishment.

"What have you done with the cake?", asked Sam when he was able to utter a word. The reason why they were naked was obvious.

"All over it, I'd say," murmured Frodo.

"Well, nothing you two don't do," answered Pippin with a smile.

"We've been working all the morning to make the cake," said Frodo in dismay. But he wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry," apologized Pippin "I slipped and I fell down... on the cake."

"We... we'll help you to make another one," said Merry rather embarrassed.

"Yes, we will," said Pippin.

"Bilbo will have a heart attack if he sees this," said Sam.

Frodo couldn't help smiling mischievously.

"Go and wash yourselves in the bathroom," he told Merry and Pippin "You can borrow some of my clothes. In the meanwhile Sam and I will clean this."

"Right," said Merry.

"And then you'll help us with the cake," added Sam.

"That's done," said Pippin.

They went to the bathroom and when they were out of sight Frodo and Sam began giggling.

"You know, Sam, I can't blame them," said Frodo leaving the basket of strawberries on the table.

"Nor can I!" agreed Sam.

They looked at each other. They didn't need to speak to understand. They used to make love very often and they didn't lack of imagination. Two days ago they had made love with cream and strawberry syrup and it had been pure lust, so now they couldn't be annoyed with Pippin and Merry. They began to clean the floor, chatting about Bilbo's birthday party and, of course, about Pippin and Merry. They were finishing when Sam started to laugh after looking at Frodo.

"What's so funny?" asked Frodo.

"Your face," asnwered Sam "It's stained with chocolate."

Sam cleaned Frodo's cheek with a handkerchief.

"Now it's clean," he said kissing it.

Then he kissed Frodo's lips.

"Sam..." whispered Frodo letting himself go.

There was nothing as pleasant as kissing Sam. Then they heard somebody clearing his throat and they broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said Bilbo.

Gandalf was with him.

"Is that thing supposed to be Bilbo's birthday cake?" he asked pointing at the basket with the leftovers of the cake and the stained floor.

"Er... well, yes, it is," said Frodo.

"It was," corrected Sam.

"The fact is that... there was some kind of... an accident, you know..." explained Frodo.

Sam nearly chuckled when he heard Frodo describing it as an "accident".

"But everything is under control," he said "We'll make another one as soon as we clean the floor."

In that moment Merry and Pippin appeared in the kitchen. They were wearing Frodo's clothes and their hair was wet.

"Oh, I think I see the accident," said Bilbo with a smile.

Merry blushed and looked down, thinking Bilbo would see what had happened if he looked into his eyes.

"It's my fault," said Pippin "I fell down... and the cake was just there... and, well, it was already smashed, so we..."

"Pip!!!" warned Merry, thinking for one moment that Pippin was going to tell Bilbo and Gandalf what they had done.

Pippin smiled at him and put his hand on Merry's shoulder to reassure him.

"We ate it," finished Pippin "Not all of it, of course, but... it was very good."

"So, you had a good time destroying my cake," said Bilbo kindly.

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Pippin "To be honest we had a wonderful time!"

"I'm glad you liked it," said Sam.

"You should try!" said Pippin winking at him.

Merry thought he would die of embarrassment. Gandalf, next to Bilbo, was really amused, as if he was discovering a new hobbit custom. Bilbo looked at the four young hobbits. Merry's face was nearly as red as the strawberries which were on the table, Frodo was trying not to laugh, Sam was smiling naughtily and Pippin was definitely enjoying with the situation. Bilbo knew there was something else but didn't say anything. He went with Gandalf to the Green Dragon to have some beers, leaving the others in Bag End.

"I don't know what really happened but I prefer not to know it," said Bilbo, and they both laughed as they entered the tavern.

"C'mon, there are a lot of things to do," said Sam once the floor was clean.

"Yes, you're right. Now we have to make a cake even bigger for the orgy," said Pippin.

"Why! You didn't have enough?" laughed Frodo.

"You're hopeless, Pip!" exclaimed Merry "But I love you."

Pippin threw his arms round Merry's neck and kissed him noisily on his cheek.

"My sweet Pippin," said Merry hugging him lovingly.

Frodo and Sam looked at each other and smiled. It was nice to see them like that.

* * *

The party was great. There was music and lots of food and sweets. The hobbits had a wonderful time, eating and drinking, singing and dancing. Late at night, when the party had finished, Merry and Pippin went home together, hand in hand. Pippin yawned several times on the way. Both of them were tired and they went directly to bed. Pippin huddled up against Merry, who took him in his arms.

"I like sleeping with you," said Pippin.

Merry smiled.

"Even if you snore," continued Pippin.

"What? I don't snore!" said Merry.

"Yes, you do."

But Pippin began laughing and Merry knew he was only joking.

"Now seriously, Merry, I like sleeping with you. I like it when I wake up in the mornings and you're there, beside me," said Pippin.

Merry stroked his curls.

"I like it too, Pip," he said kissing his brow.

Soon both of them were sleeping soundly until the sunlight woke them up. It was a new day to be together, to live their love and that's what they did. Day after day.

**FIN**


End file.
